Little Hanyou In The Woods
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: My little tail of InuYasha's life growing up. Please give this cute, but sad story a try.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a little story I thought up. I hope you all enjoy. _I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_**

Introduction

He was cold and muddy, his little clawed hands were bloody from digging. Tears were running down his little cheeks as he cried. Alone, scared, and tired. This is what he was feeling. He might've looked like a six year old, but this little hanyou was actually fifty. His mother now properly buried had died of old age. Buried by her small son, no other family or friends. Not when you are a mother to a demon child.

The dark gray clouds opened up, and the rain came down harder. But the little hanyou boy didn't seem to notice. He lost more then his mother. He lost everything he had. No home, no one to protect him and feed him. And most of all no one to love him.

He stayed there at her grave for days. Until he was beyond hungry. He had no clue what to eat or how to hunt. Slowly he stood, wiping his tear stained cheeks with the sleeves of his fire rat robe. Slowly he walked to the closest river.

Dipping his dirty clawed hands into the cool river, he cupped his hands and took a drink. Fish were swimming in the cool water, teasing his growling stomach. He frowned trying to think of how to catch a few. Looking down at his clawed hands he decided to try his luck. His first attempt wasn't so good. Water splashed everywhere as his small hand hit the water. The next try was better, his claw caught a fish sending it flying to the bank.

"I see I now have lunch and dessert." Chuckled a huge ugly demon. "Tell me boy should I eat you rare or well done?"

A shiver went up his spine, never had he seen such a huge demon. "Y-You...c-can't eat...m-me." The little boy in red said.

"Well I don't see anyone around here that's going to stop me. So I'll make this quick and painless." The huge demon raised his claws and was about to attack.

The little hanyou boy swallowed hard and started to run. He didn't know how to fight, and his only instincts were to run like hell. As he ran two more demons followed after him. He came to a rocky edge of the hillside and crawled down. He quietly hid as the demons looked around for him. When they grew tired of looking they were on their way.

Now even more hungry then before he set and just cried. How was he going to make it now. He was now even hunted by other demons that were stronger then him. A small nest was sitting on a branch. So he made his way to it. There was three eggs in it. He sighed and was about to take an egg to eat. But he stopped, he wasn't that kind of hanyou. He couldn't kill a life before it even started. Jumping from the tree, he started walking. He came to a small village, and found a supply shed.

Apples, bales of rice, pickled vegetables. He was so happy to see all the food that he just dug right in. A smell came to him, but he wasn't ready. A hand grabbed him by the back of his robes.

"What the hell are you doing in here you little monster. How dare you come into my supply shed and eat my food I'll show you."

He wasn't thinking and bit the man's hand. Once free he ran as fast as he could. He came to a small cave. His belly now full, he curled up into a ball and fell asleep as he dreamed of days with his mother. "I miss you mother, and I love you." The little hanyou boy with doggy ears and silver hair said, before falling asleep.

**A/N: Yes this is a very short chapter. But I want to see if I get anyone is interested in this idea for a story. Which as you can tell is set after InuYasha's mother's death. But even though he had a tragic start, he got his happy ever after. So please tell me what you think. Should I continue this story or not. Pm or review thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His dreams started off sweet and peaceful. Him and his mother playing ball, even hide and seek. Even though he always found her by her scent. A smile was on his sleeping face at these wonderful memories. Then came the day his mother started slowing down. Play time became less as her body was failing her. As a young child he didn't understand why. He only knew that his mother was always tired or sick. His smile faded and tears started to fall.

"Mother, are you okay?" The little hanyou boy asked sitting beside his mother's side.

She weakly raised her hand to her son's cheek. "Oh my little boy, my body is failing me. I won't be in this world for long." Her hand fell limp at her side. Her eyes were fading as she spoke her last words. "My...little...I-InuYasha...live long...m..."

"M-mother?" He quietly spoke.

But there was no response. At that moment lighting crashed outside the cave where he slept. He woke with a start, between the dream and the crash of lightning his mind was startled. Slowly he stood as he rubbed his little eyes. "Keh, just great rain. Now I can be wet and hungry."

the day was longer then usual for the little hanyou boy. The rains had now stopped and once again he found himself looking for food and shelter. He spotted a small village and even though he was caught the last time he knew this time would be different.

He waited till every light was out, then made his way to a supply shed. It was beautiful inside, food everywhere. And the little hanyou wasted no time eating his fill. "So this is the key to a full belly." He said with a chuckle. "I'll eat my fill every night here, then I'll go to the next village. I'll never be hungry again."

But he made one mistake, he kept stealing from the same village. It was now the second week and with the village supplies being stolen somehow. The village head man decided to take action. "Thank you for coming good monk. We are in direr need of help. Something is stealing from are supply sheds."

"I do sense a demonic presence, but it is a small one. I shall make sutras and place barriers around the food supplies." Giving the head man bow the monk was off to seal the food supply huts.

Un aware of what these little papers meant. InuYasha ignore them and continued to the hut. But the minute he touch the barrier a strong surge of electricity went through his tiny body. As he went flying back hard into a tree. The noise caught someone's attention and they raced outside calling out. "Monster!"

The commotion brought everyone from their huts. And now they all gathered around the small hanyou boy. He was out cold, and didn't move other then his breathing. The group of villages looked at each other. When suddenly the monk appeared. "So it was a demon. A hanyou child at that." The monk walk over to InuYasha. Then kneeled down beside him. "No need to worry he's out cold for now. I shally purify him before he wakes."

A village woman bowed to the monk. "Please, he's only a child isn't there another way? Can't we teach him not to steal?"

The monk looked at the woman like she was possessed. "My good woman, no good will come from letting this child live. It must be destroyed." He picked up the hanyou boy and took him away to purify him, away from the group.

The monk was about to do his job when he was hit over the head. The world went black as the monk fell to the ground. Not wasting anytime the village woman pick up the hanyou boy and quickly carried him to a nearby cave.

He felt weak and was confused. Looking around the cave he tried to remember where he was. A small fire was burning in the cave and the smell of soup made his stomach growl. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't move. Whatever happened to him weakened him considerably.

"Just rest my child you are safe here."

A woman came into view beside him and he wanted to run. He whimpered as if he was in pain. And the woman lightly rubbed one of his ears. "I won't hurt you I want to help you. That monk back at the village wanted to purify you, but I knocked him out and brought you here."

As the woman rubbed his tiny ear. He started to relax into her touch. He missed having his ears rubbed like that. His mother would sometimes rub them like that. A tear rolled down his cheek and she wiped it away.

"You are all alone aren't you little one? I can tell you are lonely and I bet you don't even know how to take care of yourself?"

The little hanyou boy just closed his eyes and cried harder. The woman picked him up and set his limp body in her lap. She comforted him as he cried. And soon he was fast asleep in her arms. "Just rest little one I'll take care of you. At least I'll try too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm glad there are some giving this story a chance. True the chapters are short but this is more of a just for fun story for me. I'm going to start skipping through the years faster now but not real fast. So anyway please keep enjoying the story.**

Chapter 3

It was almost a year now since InuYasha was saved by the village woman. Turns out she lost her husband and own son during a bandit attack a few months before she saved the little hanyou. She taught him how to fish and hunt. Cooking was hard for him though. But soon he knew the basics. Winter was coming to an end with only a few cold days here and there. And he couldn't wait to see what fun things him and his adopted mother would do on those bright warm days.

The sun had just come up and he was ready to start the day. He stayed in the cave most of the time but came out when she was around. A few times during the hard winter she took him back to the village. But it was hard to sneak him in. He set just at the cave entrance and waited, the warm sun felt great. And one of his ears flicked when he heard a russell in the tree next to the cave. It was only a bird sitting on a tree branch, he watched as it hopped from branch to branch. Then it flew off, but he now wanted to try jumping from branch to branch.

So he took a mighty jump and landed safely on a branch. He smiled this was fun and he felt safe high in the tree. He kept going only missing a few times but caught himself before falling completely. Suddenly from high in the tree a smell came to him. He wasn't sure if he could trust the person or demon he was smelling. So he stayed hidden high in the tree and watched carefully.

Suddenly something brown and furry raced by the tree. He looked down and saw a wolf cub. He soon heard a male voice call out. "Kouga it's time to go my son. We need to finish hunting for the pack." The little wolf pup gave a little howl and then both father and son were off.

"F-father?" He quietly said. He knew his mother, but his father he had no clue. Why wasn't father with his mother all those years? His mother never even talked about his father. Sure she gave him a description of what his father looked like but that was it. What would it feel like to have a father? He wondered.

Suddenly the smell of blood hit his tiny nose. He made his way towards the smell, when soon he realized where the smell was coming from. "The village!" He ran as fast as he could go. But the closer he got the more he smelled blood and burning wood, this was not normal. Then he saw the huge cloud of smoke rising in the air.

And then he knew. His tiny eyes burned with tears looking at the scene before him. The village was gone burned to the ground and every human was dead. He hated his life, now more then ever. Once again he was alone.

He refused to find her the pain was to great, so he simply left. His head low and his heart destroyed he left the area and headed somewhere far from her. Why did his happiness always turn sour in the end?

The bright sunny day had turned to a rainy ugly day. He found a very small cave which only he could squeeze into. He hated life what was the point anymore? He was an out cast to human and demon kind. It was the first time in a long time that he cried himself to sleep.

The morning sun's rays were warm shining through a small hole in the cave. Even though he didn't want to get up his stomach told him it was time. He wasn't really hungry, but after not eating yesterday. I his body told him it was hungry whether the mind was or not.

Not far from the cave a small river flowed. So he caught a few fish, it was easy now. In a matter of seconds he had two huge fish laying on the river bank. Usually he cooked the food but today he just didn't feel like doing extra work. So dispbit the raw taste he ate them.

He finished his fish meal and was about to leave, when a mighty roar caused him to stop. A huge bear demon was towering over him licking it's fangs. He froze! Not knowing what to do next. Should he run, or fight? Not really caring anymore he decided to fight for once, so raising a clawed hand the little hanyou made his first remark. "Keh, come on ugly I ain't got all day."

The bear demon growled and took a swipe at InuYasha's body. But missed when the little hanyou jump out of the way. The bear was now really angry, and swung again. This time he nicked InuYasha's little shoulder, but the little hanyou boy didn't pay the cut any mind. And continued to dodge the bear demons attacks.

He was starting to enjoy this. A smile was now on his face and when he took his next attack his claws glowed a bright yellow. Golden blades cut through the bear demon slicing it to pieces. He looked at the destruction before him and suddenly realized just how strong he really could be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was getting easier for InuYasha now. He could fight, and keep himself fed. He had summed up the courage to do something he'd wanted to for a year now. Two years had past since his mothers death, and this was the first he had visited her grave since her death. Now standing in front of the very grave he dug with his bare hands. He spoke to his mother.

"Hey mom, I know I've been away for awhile. Sorry about that, I wasn't ready to face this spot. Even now it hurts like hell to be here. I'm doing great now mom, I have a lot more bad days then good days. But I'm getting stronger, and I have new powers too. This really nice village lady took me in shortly after you died. She taught me a lot, how to cook, and live off the land. I wish you could see how great I'm getting with fighting."

He looked down at his claws, flexing them. "I don't like killing mom, but I need to survive somehow. I found out that my attacks are very deadly. My first attack is iron reaver soul stealer. And my second is blades of blood, which is my last resort if things get really bad during a fight."

He looked at the flowers he picked to place on her grave. "I know we didn't have much time together mother. It seems unfair that you were taken so soon. But then I remember how hard things were for you. As much as I'd love to have you here by my side. At least I know you are safe from being hounded about being a mother to a dirty hanyou."

Placing the flowers down on the grave. He then stood back and looked at his work. "Don't worry mother I think I'm going to keep going in life, who knows what I'll end up doing. I might end up saving the world." He chuckled at such thoughts, him save the world.

"I'm going to head out mom. But I'll return again soon, after all I feel closer to you here." He stood and started walking away. Stopping a few feet away he looked back and smiled. 'Maybe live was worth living.' He thought, slightly smiling to himself.

He was now a day away from his mother's grave. When a smell came to him, it almost smelled like him. A figure came into view and InuYasha quick jumped high into a tree. He watched carefully as this demon came closer. His hair was silver like his, and his eyes golden.

He tried to get a better look, but the branch gave way. He fell right into the demons path. "So it is you little brother. I see you are fairing quite well on your own. Sadly this Sesshomaru is not like other demons, I am stronger then any other demon in this world."

InuYasha started to slowly back away. This demon meant business, and what did he mean by calling him little brother? Something about this demon had InuYasha scared. He wasn't scared up until now. But now all he wanted to do was run for his life. Not wasting anytime InuYasha jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could from this so called Sesshomaru demon.

"Heh, so you don't know who I am little brother. Pathetic, to think you are still alive. Yet you run from me, we shall meet again. And next time I will make sure you know who I am, half breed."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone who is reading this story. We can't have every chapter sad so this one will make you all feel happy!**

Chapter 5

Ten years had past since InuYasha's mother had died. He was growning but at a hanyou speed. Demons and hanyous my look young but they actually age the same as humans, but their bodies age slower. He no longer looked like a 6 year old child, but closer to a 12 year old. Nothing like being over the age of 50 and still looking so young. But either way age didn't matter when you are a hanyou. You are still an outcast, and there is no place for anyone who is different.

The day was bright and sunny. InuYasha set high above in a tree, just enjoying the cool shade. "This is so relaxing, nobody to bother me today and the sun is out too. This is just nice..."

*Smack*

InuYasha opened his hand to see. "A flea, who the hell are you?!"

The small flea thought for a moment. "It's been a long time since I've tasted such tasty blood. You wouldn't happen to be InuYasha would you?"

He looked at the old flea a bit confused. "How the hell do you know my name?" InuYasha asked the flea, as he squeezed him between his fingers.

"Please I'm on your side master InuYasha. I was a great friend of your father, as well as his servant. My name is Myoga."

InuYasha froze. This flea knew his father, even he knew nothing of his father. "M-My father?" His fingers released the flea, as he set in a daze.

"Yes your father was the great ruler of the west. I have been looking for you master InuYasha. I feared you were killed after your mother's death. But I see you are fairing quite well."

Anger rose in his voice as he spoke. "Fairing well! How the hell do think and hanyou like me could ever be fairing well?! I have nothing! No home, no friends, I have NOTHING! So you explain to me how you have come to that conclusion?"

Myoga studied InuYasha before speaking. "No you're right master InuYasha, you are mainly surviving and nothing more. I am terribly sorry for all of this. Your father would not want you to have to live like this."

"Keh, a lot of good that does. I'm here and this is how my life will go till the day I die. Alone, and unwanted by both humans and demons."

The old flea couldn't deny that InuYasha's words were not true. "I am sorry master InuYasha. I know there is little comfort in this world for you. If you'd like there is a place you could stay for a while. It's better then being completely alone."

"Oh so now you want to baby sit me, sorry I don't need anyone or their help." He jumped down from the tree branch and gave the old flea a fling. "Just leave me alone, you hear me!"

Myoga listened to his new master's words, but stayed close to the young lord. 'Master InuYasha, doesn't have the knowledge like I do. I will stay close to him and make sure he is alright for a time.' Myoga thought, as he followed InuYasha. He watched him catch fresh fish from the stream and cook it. Then InuYasha stopped by a village staying well hidden.

'Why are you here master InuYasha?' Myoga thought to himself. But then he noticed InuYasha watching some kids playing. 'I can't imagine how hard this must be for him.'

A small girl ran after the ball that rolled into the woods, and InuYasha studied her. He was so fascinated by her, that he leaned to far forward and feel out of the tree. Looking up he noticed the little girl looking at him. He swallowed hard, not sure what to do next.

Neither the girl or InuYasha moved. Then the girl spoke. "H-Hi."

InuYasha's face turned red and his ears lowered. "Hi."

The girl didn't seems to fear the boy in front of her. And soon InuYasha felt it was safe to be around her, but he kept his guard up.

"Would you like to play?" The little girl asked him.

InuYasha was surprised by the girls offer. "Yes, but I can't. You see I'm different and the other kids won't play with me." InuYasha told the girl, turning to leave.

"Wait!" She called. We can play here, that way no one will chase you away."

He smiled at her. "Sure!" So for the first time in a long time, InuYasha played and laughed. And once the day grew to the end, the two waved good-bye and were on their way. The girl back to her village, and InuYasha off to next adventure in life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Winter, yes it was that time of year, when bitter cold and snow makes life miserable. And for InuYasha, well it wasn't very good. Fever was running high in the small village close to where he had played with the little girl that summer. But now it was terrible, people were dying from many illnesses. And InuYasha was having his own problems too. It was the day of the new moon, and he felt weaker then usual.

He had found himself a small abandoned hut to stay in. Since it was deep in the mountains, he knew no one would bother him. So after gathering enough wood for the night and some water. InuYasha made a fire and rested. "Damn new moon, I hate having to deal with this every month." InuYasha said, right before his ears disappear and his hair turned black.

At that very moment he started to cough, a shiver went through his body. "W-What...is this?" InuYasha said, feeling his body become even weaker. Throwing more wood on the fire he set close trying to stay warm. But no matter what he couldn't get warm, then came the shivering. His teeth chattered, and soon his coughing became worse.

It was now only a few hours since night had fallen and InuYasha turned human. His body was now burning with fever and he felt so weak. Suddenly the winds begain to blow hard against the old hut causing it to crack and sway. He shivered again, gods he hated this feeling. "What is this, I haven't felt like this in years." He remembered his mother would make a special soup when he was sick. But he didn't have the energy to get the things he need.

Suddenly, the hut door swung open revealing an old man. "Well what do we have here? Seems I'm not the only person in need of a warm place to stay. Or is this your hut boy?" InuYasha didn't answer the old man to sick to care he simply stayed close to the fire.

The old man walked closer and noticed the sickly look on InuYasha face. "I say my boy, you do not look well at all. Must be the fever that's going around." The old man set his backpack down then started rummaging through it. "Here it is, this will help bring your fever down in no time."

After boiling some water, the old man added the ground up herbs. Then approached the feverish InuYasha. "Here my boy drink this. It will help bring your fever down."

He turned his head away not trusting the old man. He hadn't trusted a human in years and now in his weak human form. He fear for his life. "Come my boy I'm only trying to help you. If you wish I shall take a drink first to prove the tea is safe."

InuYasha watched the old man take a sip. Gods he just wanted this sickness to leave him. Then the old man helped InuYasha sit up and drink the special tea. He downed the tea and then started to cough. "That doesn't sound good at all my boy. You should really get to a healer."

InuYasha froze at the mention of a healer. But decided he needed rest for now. His eyes were heavy and sleep was calling him. So InuYasha laid down and closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't be seen by the old come morning. After all he'd turn half demon again when the sun came up. But for now he felt safe and slept.

The old man watched as InuYasha rested. He started thinking of his grandson and how this boy reminded him so much of him. 'Such a young man to be on his own.' The old man thought. Pulling a blanket from his backpack, he covered InuYasha up.

He woke just before sunrise, and carefully made his way out of the old hut. He felt he needed to do something for the old man. So once he transformed back. InuYasha found the perfect thing. With his body now back to it's old hanyou self. InuYasha felt ready for a good hunt. So finding a wild boar, he easily made his kill. Laying the boar just outside the hut. InuYasha then left the area, and found his own breakfast.

The old man was surprised to see the sick boy had left the hut. maybe he had to relief himself that he left. Stepping out of the hut he almost tripped over something. "Well I'll be, how on earth did manage to kill it?" The old man wasted no time skinning, and gutting the boar, then enjoyed his feast


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay first off this is just a story, however I am trying to get it close to the right way. So if you don't agree with certain things in this chapter it's fine. But just remember it's only a story and I'm doing this fun. So if things aren't exactly right it shouldn't matter. But I do try to get at least close to being right. So please just keep that in mind. Thanks :) **

Chapter 7

InuYasha was no longer a child, though he did act as one sometimes. The hanyou was now 100 years old, but looked like a young teen. His life was loney, but he was managing to make the best of it.

He was a loner that was just how he fingered his life was meant to be. But little did he know the gods had his fate in their hands. His life to him seemed to have no meaning, but to the great beings who watched. They knew his was meant for greatness.

It was easy to see that the gods were only strengthening him by this his unfair life. After all a great worrier needed to be strong. True by demon law he was an unstoppable being. But the mind needed to be strong as well. Though to InuYasha he saw life as just living day to day. Never knowing this life he was living was only preparing him for his true fight.

His father was well aware of his son's main goal in live. After being the great dog demon he was, was not just a fluke. The gods knew the Shikon Jewel needed to be distroyed and they knew a strong hanyou would be needed for such a fight. And what better demon but one from the very ruler of the western plan. True Inu No Taisho did have a full demon son, but his heart was to cold for such a job.

So it was the second son who would be tested. And to the gods who watched this little hanyou grow and fight. They could not be more please. But to one demon, he could not see this happening. True this evil demon hadn't known the gods or their plans. But it didn't matter. He would get the jewel no matter what, and to anyone in his way. They would suffer greatly.

But for now InuYasha's life was pretty basic, he just went on living and growing. There were times he won fights and times he lost. His wounds would heal and he would just keep on going. But with every Spring morning that came after a long winter he felt like something was missing. But he couldn't quite place what it was. The birds would sing and the world seemed to be happy. But to InuYasha it was still sad and lonely.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As InuYasha walked through the outskirts of a nearby village. The scent of a demon came to him. Cracking his knuckles he prepared for battle. Suddenly the demon sprung out from the thick brush. The demon was dressed in a red robe not quite like InuYasha's robe, but to the group of angry villages that were following the demon. Well they couldn't tell the different.

"There it is men, let's kill the the thief." One of the men called out. The demon ran straight for InuYasha not slowing as InuYasha gave a mighty growl. Though the demon looked like a weak human, InuYasha could tell this wasn't it's true form. But before he could react, the demon sent InuYasha fly on his backside.

"Dammit!" He shouted, right before the group of angry men approached him. He opened his eyes to a spear almost touching his nose. "What's the big idea?!" InuYasha asked.

"Don't move you beast! It's time you pay for your actions." The man with spear said moving it even closer to InuYasha.

"I don't know what you're talking about I've never been in this area before." Suddenly a sword went through his shoulder. He held the cry of pain in not showing any weakness to the men.

"Don't play dumb with us boy. We know you're the one who has been taking our supplies." The man with the sword said pulling it free. Blood ran from the deep wound, as another man kicked InuYasha hard in the gut. "It doesn't matter either way you were probably on your way to steal from us anyway."

InuYasha was growing madder by the second. These men were blaming him for something he didn't do. But then that's how it goes when you're different. No one believes you and everything is always you're fault. "Look I'll only say this once more. I haven't been here before. The demon you want is long now. So let me ALONE!" InuYasha said, before kicking the man holding the spear in the gut.

The man went flying back hitting his head and getting knocked out. No longer begin held down by a weapon. InuYasha did a back flip placing him back on his feet. Cracking his knuckles InuYasha stood his ground ready to fight. "You people don't listen do you? Now before I have to kill all of you I suggest you all leave."

But the men were set on revenge. "There's no way a hanyou is going to order us around." They came ready with swords, spears and bows with arrows. They were ready to attack, and soon the fight began. Though the men didn't lose their lives they surely did lose the fight.

InuYasha sported a couple nasty cuts, but nothing that wouldn't vanish in a days time. He was resting on a tree limb, just thinking to himself. 'I'm not either, not really a human. Not really a demon, there's no place for me here. So I guess I'll have to make a place for myself.' He gave a heavy sigh, after he knew he was the only one in this little place he made for himself. A loner was all he was ever going to be.

One of the gods then decided that after 150 years of loneliness it was time. The other gods agreed, and set the story into action. The great priestess Kikyo was given the very jewel that need to be destroyed, thus sealing her own fate.

**A/N: I want to knew if I should continue with this story or end it. I ****Was thinking of doing some bits and pieces of the original story. But I want to know what my readers think. Or should I skip ahead and do the three years he was without Kagome. I'll wait to see what you all think then decide. So please review, or message me what you think. I'll let everyone know what I have decided in the next chapter. Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I have decided that after this chapter I will do certain parts during the journey where InuYasha is feeling lonely. Then I will do the three years they were apart. I might have a small adventure in the three years gap. But we will see.**

Chapter 9

InuYasha was close to a nearby village. He'd been here before but not much. He usually passed by here when he visited his mother's grave. It was the night of the new moon and he needed to get to the forest. Just before he got there a bright purplish light appeared. There was little commotion in the forest, he smelled blood so he decided to check it out.

'Whats this? A woman in red and white. She must be a priestess.' InuYasha thought, staying well hidden. Around the priestess laid the remains of a demon from the woman's arrow. She looked tired, and her clothes were dirty from the fight. To InuYasha's surprise the priestess could sense his presence. However just before she truly noticed him he had transformed.

Their words were short but in that short time, she left InuYasha know of the Shikon Jewel. But then passed out. Jumping from the tree InuYasha looked at the priestess laying on the ground. It amazed him how strong she was. 'Shes some priestess.' He thought to himself. It was then he heard the villages calling a name and he quickly ran off to hide once again.

While sitting high in a tree a Mistress centipede flew by. "Where is it I must have the jewel. With it I can become more powerful." InuYasha smiled to himself with that jewel he could become a full demon and finally be happy.

He tried the next day to get the jewel, but in the end all he got was stuck to a tree. "I'll warn you not to follow me. Next time I won't miss." The priestess told him. But InuYasha's pride kept him coming back.

One sunny day the priestess set on a hillside, just enjoying the view. She knew InuYasha was in a nearby tree. "Why don't you come and join me." She asked.

Not sure if he should risk it. He slowly took his place, but he stayed on guard. The conversation was nothing he really cared about. But the last words she spoke really got to him. And for the first time in his life. He felt guilty. He asked her to meet him there at that very spot tomorrow. He had something he wanted to give her.

It was after their second meeting that they began to understand each other. And to InuYasha the strange thing was, he was enjoying this woman's company. He decided to stay by her side. As she stayed by his, strange how that worked. They traveled together and never parted, except when she returned to the village.

But the young love that these two felt was soon to be tested. The true evil finally showed it's self and the war began. Both betrayed each other so they thought, love tested but failed. Why did it fail, why is it that he is now sealed to this tree? Did both their pasts play a part. Some say he was a demon never to be trusted. But like so many they never know his life as a child.

So now the great priestess is burned the jewel along with her body. And InuYasha asleep forever. The gods have now placed the pieces in order. Though unclear as to why things had to play out as they did. Either way our little hanyou in the woods is now pinned to a tree. Where he will stay forever more. His face sad and lonely, his body asleep and never to age as time passes.

A lone figure stands at this spot sad and in tears. She never wanted her son to go through all this. He deserved better, he was her little prince. "Come my wife, it is not good to stay in this world for long."

"I know my husband, but it pains me to think I failed our son."

He placed his arm around her and the two started to vanish. "His journey has just began my wife."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well I'm finally back with another chapter. It took a bit but I really like how this turned out. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 10

50 years, can you imagine being pinned to a tree that long. I myself can't even imagine what I would wake up and find. And neither did InuYasha. A surge of life sparked in him. A voice, had been calling for help. And like magic he could smell something familiar. "I smell it, the blood of the woman who killed me." Looking down he touched the arrow that was through his heart pinning him to the sacred tree. Only to have it shock his fingers away.

Meanwhile a young girl was running for her life. Only to end up at the sacred tree, in front of InuYasha. Though he did try to kill her after she released him. He wasn't sure why he felt that way. He knew he didn't really want to kill this girl named Kagome. But damn he wanted a good fight after being pinned to a tree for 50 years. Or it could be that she had a special item he wanted. Either way after just killed a demon. And he was still ready for a good fight. And it was a human woman who pinned him to that tree and betrayed him.

But sadly after a pair of beads formed around his neck. And the young girl said "Sit!" He found himself in the river. So now like a dog on a leash InuYasha found himself stuck once again, just not to a tree. "Dammit, take these things off me wench!"

"Nope." Kagome said as they traveled along the way. The very jewel InuYasha and millions of other demons wanted was now in pieces. So together InuYasha and Kagome traveled. As they journeyed on they made new friends. A young fox demon, a perverted monk, and a beautiful demon slayer. Together they traveled.

Also on this journey InuYasha was once again face to face with his first love. And the very woman who pinned him to the sacred tree 50 years ago. Even though she was dead and brought back to life. And her body was made of clay. InuYasha found it hard to get this woman off his mind. He still he wanted to protect Kagome too. After all Kagome was the first woman other then his mother who cried for him.

InuYasha found himself lonely every time Kagome left for her time. Sure he visited a few times but still he preferred his time. InuYasha had to admit, it felt natural having Kagome by his side. Plus his new friends, for once he was happy and not alone. The group had become the family he never dreamed he'd have.

They battled together all on the same journey to defeat the same enemy. There was a time during the journey he feared he lost his new family. But something or someone must have known he needed them. So his friends survived, and they made their way to the next battle.

Even though InuYasha held his feelings for Kagome locked from her and his friends. And even though he didn't want to show them his love for her, it still shined through. Even while he struggled with his feelings for his first love. He still protected Kagome first. And once Kikyo's death was final. He knew he could move on, sure it was hard but the more he thought about the past love he and Kikyo had it always came to this.

'Through every battle me and Kagome fought she always knew and trusted me. She never wanted me to be human. She loved me as a hanyou, so why did she thrust me?' InuYasha thought to himself. He was now sitting high in the sacred tree. Kagome had once again returned home. InuYasha's fear of losing everyone dear to him was more now, the final battle was coming. And once again he feared he would lose his Kagome. Whether due to the battle or to her time. He needed to know. So using the excuse of giving her the bow she was using he went to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am very sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Spring is a very busy time of year for me. But I will always try to update as soon as I can. Thank you all for the great reviews. And Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there. And please enjoy this next chapter. **

Chapter 11

When InuYasha made it to Kagome's time he could tell only Kagome's scent was in the house. He wondered why but then as he came to her window, his thoughts changed. There she was, sitting at her desk. He smiled to himself as he looked at her. 'Keh, she fell asleep working on studying for those damn tests again.' InuYasha thought, as he took her bed cover and draped it over her sleeping body.

"Mmh, heavy." He heard Kagome say as she woke.

"So, you sleep well?" He quietly asked her, as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Kagome was caught off guard. She wasn't fully awake. But she smiled and her cheeks turned a light red.

After an embarrassing moment and a sit. Which had him falling out the window. They started talking. Mainly about the jewel and Kagome's powers being sealed by Magatsuhi. He was surprised to learn that infact no one but Kagome was home.

As they talked once again InuYasha feared he would one day lose Kagome forever. The final battle would be harder now. Even if her powers weren't sealed. And once the jewel was destroyed, would Kagome stay in his time or hers? It was when she rested against his side and asked him. "InuYasha will you let me stay with you?" That he knew she wanted to stay with him no matter what.

"Kagome, I promise to protect you with my life." He told her as he took her hand. Their eyes met and both longed to kiss. But... "Hey Kagome where home!" Sota called out opening her bedroom door. So now it was over InuYasha and Kagome's time alone was gone, but they found that their feelings were indeed ones of love.

But still while battling the evil demons Naraku and Magatsuhi. InuYasha found himself thinking of his first love Kikyo. The evil powers of the Shikon jewel had InuYasha's demon blood in control. But his mind was clean right now. Until Naraku started telling InuYasha he had killed the one he loved again. "NO! That's not possible!" He shouted, as he looked at the blood on his hand.

He knew it was Kagome's blood his nose didn't lie. And that was all Naraku needed to crush InuYasha's heart. Just the thought of his Kagome dying by his hand caused him to weaken just enough for the darkness to control him again. InuYasha's mind was that of nonstop killing demon. And once Magatsuhi took control of InuYasha. All hope seemed lost to Kagome when her and Sesshomaru finally found him. And once Magatsuhi found out that Tetsusaiga kept InuYasha from totally losing to his demonic side he made sure the sword was thrown away.

It was once the fight was over and InuYasha was free. He knew who saved him. Even though he vowed to protect Kagome with his life. She ended up saving him. But the fight wasn't over yet and his mind feared this next part of the battle could be pure hell. Especially if he lost the woman he was holding in his arms right now.

She was his family, he was no longer a lonely hanyou. She gave him the feeling of peace and happiness he never dreamed he'd have. And when this battle was over he would make her his world, but fate is cruel. After finally winning the war inside the jewel after three days and finally admitting that Kagome was born for him he lost her.

He knew she was safe the well allowed him passage to see her reunited with her family, but pulled him away before they could say good bye. He returned to his time and that was it. The well sealed neither InuYasha or Kagome could pass through it. And so once again he was just a lonely hanyou. Sure he had Miroku and Sango and the other villagers. But his heart longed for his home he found in Kagome.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This will be the final chapter to this story. I want to thank all of my followers, favorites and reviewers for this story. I'll miss this little story but all good things must end. And so once again thank you to all who have read this.**

Chapter 12

It was now the third day since the well closed. InuYasha had returned to try and reach the one he feared was lost to him forever. Now standing deep within the bone eaters well he stared at the stone wall. 'No, I can't lose her too.' InuYasha thought to himself.

It was Shippo's voice that caused him lose his thoughts. "Hey InuYasha what are you doing down there?"

"Shut-up Shippo, it's none of your damn business what I'm doing!" InuYasha yelled up to the young fox demon.

"Touchy." Shippo called back. "Well when you're done Sango made supper." After that Shippo was off again.

"Damn!" InuYasha swore to himself. Why did the fates hate him so much? And why couldn't for once in his life, there be happiness. No that wasn't true, he did have happiness. But it was Kagome that gave him that happiness.

Jumping from the well, he then stood placing a clawed hand on the wooden edge. "I won't give up on you Kagome I'll be back in three days."

And so every three days he returned. Some visits longer then others. He would often sit inside and just wonder what she was doing on her side. "Keh, I hope you're enjoying them damn tests of yours." He wasn't really mad at Kagome more at himself for falling in love with her. Even though he knew Kagome was feeling just as lost as him. Or had she moved on? That question hit him after the first year.

A whole year and still they remained locked away on their own sides of the well. It was also the same time Sango gave birth to twin girls. But even though there was joy there was also pain.

InuYasha was happy for his friends. They both deserved this wonderful gift. But still InuYasha couldn't help but wonder when his time would come?

Even though Kagome had except the well closed. She still missed her hanyou. Was he managing without her by his side? Kagome always promised she would stay with him. What was he doing right now? 'I bet he's probably waiting for me at the well.' Kagome thought with a heavy sigh. Oh how she longed to go through the well and see all her friends. But fear also kept her away. After all she spent three days in total darkness. She couldn't let her mind worry about the what ifs and InuYasha. She was a high school student now. And she was determined to graduate.

It wasn't long after the birth of Miroku and Sango's twin girls. That the need for extra cash and supplies were made know. So with nothing else to do with his time. InuYasha didn't mind when Miroku asked him to travel to different villages to kill demons. Plus he needed to get his mind off of Kagome.

There was even a time that the monk and hanyou traveled a weeks journey away from their home village, but still InuYasha returned on the third day to the well. No matter what, he would return to the well every three days.

It was around the second year of InuYasha's well visits. That Shippo caught on to this visiting time frame. But he didn't let InuYasha know. Sure he missed Kagome too. But there was no point in fighting over this. "So he comes here every three days, does he." Shippo said to himself.

The days went by, but to InuYasha he still felt alone. During a journey with Miroku to kill a demon in a village a few days away. InuYasha had finally told Miroku how he felt. "So InuYasha, how do you feel about all this?" Miroku asked his silver haired friend. As they set by the fire.

"Feh, about what?" InuYasha asked, even though he knew what the monk meant.

"InuYasha, I know you miss Kagome. You can't hide the loneliness in your eyes. I can a sure you my friend. She is just as lonely with out you." InuYasha didn't answer Miroku right away. But then the silence was broken by a twig breaking.

"You know Miroku, as much as I need her here. There are others who love her and need her as I do." After InuYasha's words. Miroku only nodded. He understood exactly what InuYasha meant.

It was now three years since the well closed. For some reason he just needed to let it all out. So as Keade picked herds he told her how he felt. The events from this morning still fresh in his head. As Miroku rejoined his family and welcomed his first son.

InuYasha went to the well. How he longed for her to return. He never felt more alone then now. Miroku's family needed him and the time with his friends had changed. Sure he was family but not like a son or daughter.

And so as he told Keade everything it was Shippo who came popping into the picture. And to make matters worse he told the secret of InuYasha's well visits. "Hey InuYasha you're still going to the well every three days aren't you?" Those were Shippo's last words before InuYasha kicked him through the air.

Keade could tell InuYasha was hurting more now then ever. And she feared that it was true that Kagome wouldn't be able to rejoin with InuYasha. And everyone in the village knew the hanyou longed to be by Kagome's side.

As Kagome walked up to her mom she felt at ease. She had graduated, finally after all this time she had completed her school life. The only problem was while her friends were telling of their future plans. Kagome wondered just where was her life going?

As the family walked home Kagome found herself thinking of InuYasha. Three years had past since the well closed. And she wondered if this time period was where she belonged? Even though she really wanted to see him again, could she go through that dark well once more?

As much as she hated to return through the dark well. She couldn't deny the urge to visit the bone eaters well just one more time. 'I can't deny it anymore I want to see you again InuYasha.' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes, gripping the edge of well. It was then a breeze caught her attention. Opening her eyes she saw the blue sky.

As Miroku and Sango's twin girls played with InuYasha's ears. A familiar scent caught his nose. In no time InuYasha was off and running. Could it be? His nose never lied before. Was his Kagome really back?

Reaching into the well his world around him stopped. And when her hand grabbed his, he knew his home had returned. "I'm sorry InuYasha, were you waiting for me all this time?" Kagome asked, as tears started to show.

"Kagome, you idiot. What have you been all this time?" He asked hugging her close.

It wasn't long before InuYasha and Kagome's reunion was cut short. Their friends had followed InuYasha to the well. And even though they wished embrace a little longer. InuYasha and Kagome knew they had a life time to embrace. But for that small moment they had. To finally be able to hold each other once more was something they both needed. To know that happiness was finally found after three years of heartache. And that they would face each tomorrow together. No matter what may lay ahead for them.


End file.
